


Merry Christmas?

by tbk_day6



Series: Almost [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, spin-off ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: Maya knew Dowoon will be back for the holidays. He’s always been.But this time, he’s back for her. Apparently.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s)
Series: Almost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659772
Kudos: 4





	Merry Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> spin-off-ish.. a bit late for Christmas 😅

“Speaking of the devil..” Maya muttered under her breath as soon as she saw his familiar figure enter the coffee shop. Her usual spot is hidden in the far corner but the perfect view of the door has always given her the upper hand whenever she’s meeting with someone. Well, she wasn’t really meeting him, per se. She just knew he’s home for the holidays and it’s just an unspoken commitment to see each other on this day, just like all the other years before.  _Old habits really do die hard._

Dowoon’s eyes immediately found her, of course. He knew it was her favorite spot. He knew she would be there. He hastily stepped forward to reach her table and slumped in the seat in front of her. “Missed me?”

She just gave him the fakest smile and the sharpest glare as she pushed his drink towards him. Whenever they meet up, the first things to come out of his mouth would always be a teasing. 

Dowoon didn’t even seem surprised as he took the glass and sipped from it. “Well, I missed you,” he said with a playful wink to which she just rolled her eyes. She’s been so used to it in the years they’ve been together. 

Being the only two single people in a group of friends where everyone else somehow magically ended coupling up, it was only natural that they turn to each other to fend for themselves—platonically, that is.  _Of course._

“‘Ssup?”

“Same old,” she shrugged, “You? I’m actually surprised you’re home this year.”

“I’ve always been home for the holidays,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Well, given that Jae and Wonpil aren’t coming home-“

He scoffed, offended, “I make my own decisions, Maya. I’m an adult too.”

“Of course, you are. Never said you aren’t,” she said, stifling a smile, sensing how she struck a chord. 

Dowoon sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking at her intently as she ate her cheesecake. “Does it not affect you?”

She looked at him questioningly, “What should?”

“Jae’s baby is on the way, and don’t tell Haru, but I think Wonpil’s ready to pop the question too any time soon..”

“Ooooh!” she exclaimed, mouth agape, but Dowoon pacified her with a glass of water, “I’m so excited for Haru!”

“They’re quickly moving on with their lives..” he continued, ignoring her.

“And yet we’re still here,” she nodded, smiling.

“And yet we’re still here..” he repeated. “Always falling back to old habits.. Stuck..” he murmured, fingers absentmindedly toying the table napkin in front of him.

“Is that a bad thing though? I don’t feel stuck at all..”

“Because you have me?” He teased.

She decided to be honest this time, nodding, “Maybe.. because I have you.”

Dowoon seemed surprised at her sudden admittance that he faked a cough and reached for his drink, ears turning red. “I’m not surprised. You’ve always been unbothered. But you get my point, Maya.”

“I’m surprised you are.. Whatever happened to that Dowoon who never cared about the world?”

He chuckled, “Old age, I guess?”

“Shut up. We’re of the same age,” she laughed as she picked her phone up when a text message came in.

“No, but really.. sometimes you just reach a point when it all gets tiring.. you just want to settle down..” he added slowly, as if treading on thin ice. He regarded her, carefully gauging her reaction while pretending to be immersed in his drink.

She hummed in response, clearly not listening as she scrolled through her phone. She had a sense of where he’s going. This ain’t the first time so she knew better.

“Maya!” He tapped the table softly to get her attention.

She immediately put her phone down knowing how he hated those kind of people. She laughed in defense, “I’m sorry, it’s just a friend sending a funny Christmas meme. Anyway, you were saying?”

“Nevermind,” he pouted, annoyed at the lost timing.

“I heard something along the lines of you wanting to settle down?” She teased. “Is she the one?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, confused, “She?”

“That girl you said you were dating.. your officemate or something?”

_Right_.  He suddenly remembered blurting that out when he wanted to  test  her—Jae warned him that it wouldn’t work but he panicked so there it goes. “Oh.. no, no. She isn’t,” he sounded defensive even to his own ears.

“You broke up already? Is that why you’re home?”

“No, Maya. You know I’ve always been home for you.”

She paused, forehead creasing, “For who?”

Dowoon blinked, clearly taken aback. This was clearly not how he pictured this would be, but milk’s spilled...

“Have you never really.. ever thought about us?” He looked down on his plate, avoiding her eyes. “Maybe we can just.. you know..” _That came out wrong._ But in that moment, he just felt like dying of nervousness, he couldn’t really think straight. He just blurted out whatever thought comes first. He knew his ears and cheeks might be burning red now. But it’s just Maya though. He shouldn’t be this nervous.  _ It’s his Maya .  _

It was quiet for a whole minute or so. He decided to finally look at her, just to find her staring at him, too, seemingly at a loss for words. 

“Who are you?” Maya asked in disbelief, chuckling the awkwardness away. 

“C’mon, Maya.” He scratched his nape in frustration.

“Are you really serious right now?”

He didn’t answer but tried to fake a smile to hide his nerves.

“You know what I think? It’s the Christmas air getting to you,” she said, trying to make light of the situation.

He heaved a deep sigh, finally breaking into a smile. “Well, it is cold,” he nodded.

Maya smiled, relaxing a bit. She didn’t even realize she’s tensed up. “It is.”

“And you’ve always been warm..” he added softly.

Her breath hitched again but she tried to hide it in a nervous chuckle. “You sound like a perv.”

“Mayaaa!” he whined in frustration.

“Dowooooon!” She copied his expression, before she sighed. “You can’t be serious.”

“But I am.”

“But it’s us,” she tried to reason again.

“ Because it’s us,” he corrected.

“You’re just pressured. I understand how you feel, but.. don’t settle, Dowoon.” She looked at him pointedly, she just knew him too well to believe his front.

“I’m not settling. I’m actually reaching for you.” It was clear that he was offended by the way his pitch was raised. “I know, we have such a long platonic history and I can’t really pinpoint when or where things turned, but.. it is what it is..”

“What is? And why now?” For just the right reason, Maya felt like she might actually believe him. It was something she’s waited for for so long. Too long that it took her years to move on without everyone knowing, years to accept that it’s all there is. Or will be. Now she’s content with  this,  she can’t let herself want more again. 

Dowoon fell quiet though, seemingly unable to find the right words to say.

“Even you cannot convince yourself, eh?” She smiled knowingly. “It’s just the holidays. Don’t let it get to you.”

He stared at her intently, pondering his next move. He has put a lot of thought into this but she seemed so adamant at dismissing him. _Guess_ _not._

“But I really believe we’d be perfect together..”

“We already are.” She paused and looked him in the eye, “As friends. You’re not in love with me. You just want to be.” 

“I hate that you know me too well,” he replied, sounding defeated.  


“Years of training..” she chuckled softly, her wall of defense chipping away slowly.

“Merry Christmas?” 

She smiled sardonically, “Merry Christmas.”    


_Yeah, it sucks knowing him too well._

**Author's Note:**

> trying to ✍️ again. 
> 
> or not. 🥲


End file.
